


The Past Coming Back to Bite

by Imnotarobot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing, dagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotarobot/pseuds/Imnotarobot
Summary: Virgil has a horrible past and he was scared that it would come back to bite him and that is exactly what happened.





	The Past Coming Back to Bite

It has been a year since I had been accepted by the light sides and my life had never been better. I have a secret though. My past is a horrific thing. Something that can never be found out.

However, something is wrong. Deceit showed up again recently and he hasn’t tried to do anything to me. Maybe he has made a breakthrough, but I doubt that. That is not the kind of person he is I am terrified of what happened before will happen again.

The other three have no idea and I know that they will find out eventually, but I just can’t tell them. I will need help if something goes wrong.

Just as I am thinking about this Deceit pops into my room.

“Hello little one” Deceit says and my head snaps around to him.

I am terrified. I can feel my heart beating.

“Oh, come on little one don’t look so scared.” Deceit says walking towards me.

“Please just leave me alone.” I say moving away from the man in front of me.

When he gets close enough to me he grabs the top of my arm to make sure that I can’t escape from this situation. Then he starts to grope my ass.

“Please stop.” I say beginning to cry. When he notices it, he slaps me in the face really hard.

“Don’t you dare start crying now. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Deceit says slapping my ass cheek. 

Then he pulls a dagger out of his pocket and holds it to my neck. Clearly threatening me not to move so he can do the one thing to me that I never wanted to happen again. Deceit then bends me over my own bed and then starts to remove my skinny jeans. I am sobbing now.

He pulls my jeans and boxers just below my ass and I am sobbing but I am trying to be quiet. I know that it will be 10x worse if I make too much noise. 

I can hear him undoing his belt and I brace myself for the pain that is about to happen. When the door opens.

“Hey Virgil, you have been alone in you room all day are you…” I look sideways to the door and I see Logan looking horrified and he clearly realises what is going on. This is not the ideal situation.

“This all went according to plan.” Deceit says before he holds up the dagger that was previously at my neck and points it at Logan.

“If you don’t get off him in three seconds you will regret your entire existence and that is a promise.” Logan says in a tone of voice that is deadly.

“I’m sorry Logan. I think you remember who has got the weapon here.” Deceit says, and I can tell he is about to throw the dagger at Logan so acting on impulse I kick him in the crotch as hard as I can before Logan runs forward and takes the weapon off Deceit.

Then after realising he has lost he sinks out to his own room. That is when I can’t hold back the sobs anymore and then he collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. The powerlessness, the relief and the overwhelming fear of just a few moments ago.

Then the logical side then makes his way over to me. He pulls up my boxers and trousers to give me more decency. Before he pulls me into a hug while whispering reassuring words to me.

“Thank you, Logan.” I say wiping my eyes.

“No need to thank me. Any decent person would have done the same thing and I know you would have also done the same thing for me.” Logan says rubbing his hand up and down my back.

“You deserve an explanation for this and I will, but afterward can you take me to the other two, so I can tell them too.” I say. I guess now I have no choice but to tell them because now I can tell that I am in danger again.

“Ok. I promise.” Logan says listening intently. I explain quietly and through tears at the memory.

“I first formed in the grey area of the mindscape not with the dark sides like I told you. I lied because of what happened next. I was scared so I kept walking. Then I bumped into Deceit who used his lies to tell me that he would never hurt me, and I would be safe with him. For the first year it seemed he was telling the truth and thought I had made a good friend in Deceit. He comforted me every time I needed it and I was happy. However, after that things changed. That was when he hit me for the first time. After three months of beating the shit out of me was when he groped me for the first time. It was invasive, but I never told him to stop out of fear of punishment. The second time was worse and that was when I told him to get off me. He bent me over and raped me for the first time.” 

When I say that I can hear Logan gasp because I can tell that he thought that was the first time he thought something like this happened.

“After that even I guess he liked it, so he never stopped raping me. He began calling me his slut and whore. I never take my hoodie off because at one point he carved whore into my arm. It scarred. Then I decided I had had enough of living in fear. I was getting my ass beat and I was getting raped almost every day and I was done. As I was figuring out how to get out of that situation I was summoned into the real world and I was finally free. I was never bothered by Roman’s comments because it was nothing compared to my past. However, at one point everything got too much and then I ducked out. I was so much better when I was accepted. That was also why I had that massive panic attack when Deceit showed up. He came here to bring me back. Then he popped up in my room today and you know the rest.” 

I then pull my hoodie off and show him the word **WHORE** on my forearm.

He hugs me so tight and I can tell that my story got to him.

“Virgil I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish that I knew so that we could have gotten you out of that situation sooner.” Logan says through tears.

“It is not your fault. I don’t see anyway that you are to blame for what happened for what happened to me. I can’t see a way that it an be your fault. I hadn’t even met you at that point. You also helped me when I needed it the most, so you have helped more than you realise because nobody has even comforted me before. Not that the other two are to blame for that because they have no idea. But I guess they need to now.” I say.

“I know. Let’s go.” Logan says. 

The I get up and we walk to the common room where Roman and Patton are sitting there watching Disney films. Then when they see us walk in they smile and then they look at my bruised cheek and I have never seen peoples faces change that quickly from happy to worry.

“Hot Topic what happened to your face?” Roman says pointing to my face. Patton cups his hand over the bruise.

“Deceit.” Logan says. “I didn’t see him slap Virgil but… I saw what happened afterward.” 

“What happened kiddo?” Patton says clearly worried.

“Sit down. It will be a longs story.” I say and the two who are unaware then sit down.

I explain everything.

They look like they want to cry.

“Oh, my lord. Virgil I am so sorry.” Patton says.

“I said this to Logan I’ll say this to you. It is not your fault. There is no way for you to have known what was happening to a man you have never met.” 

“Oh god. I made fun of you when you came here, and you just escaped that. I even tried to get them to not bring you here which would have left you there in that situation. I’m so sorry.” Roman says looking guilty.

“You haven’t got a need to be sorry. You hadn’t met me, but you heard enough to be sceptical especially since I made Thomas have worse anxiety by my terrible anxiety. Then my poor attitude never helped things when I came here.” I say hugging Roman to comfort. 

“Thank the stars Logan got worried and went to go and check on you. How the hell did we not notice that?” Patton says.

“He trained me long ago that things would be a lot worse if I made a noise. He did this just to make sure that nobody found out about what he was doing.” I say.

“I believe that we need to create a way that Virgil can tell us that Deceit is trying to assault him without making a noise, so this doesn’t happen again. I also say we spend more time together because Deceit won’t try and do anything to him if he is with us.” Logan says.

“I agree. I can house him for a few nights to make sure he is safe for now and Roman and Logan can come up with a way to tell us if something is going wrong.” Patton says.

“On it.” Roman says.

“Alright.” Logan says.

And then they go to Roman’s room to do just that.

**_//ONE MONTH LATER//_ **

I am doing much better then I was when the others found out. 

A week after Logan and Roman come to me with a remote and a button and when pressed screens shine a red light on the TV and all their phones with my location flashing on the screen so they know where I am and that I am in danger.

I have had to use It twice because Deceit is persistent, and they all appeared and saved me before it got too far, and I keep the remote on me at all times. Deceit still hasn’t figured out how they know when he is going to rape him.

I am safe and final happy.


End file.
